


Just a Glimpse

by ChaoticTrickster



Category: Licanius Series - James Islington
Genre: Cyr is also a little shit, Flashbacks, Idk I feel like Meldier is really proper, Mel being flustered, Pining, Tal being a little shit, Torture, Tributaries, and also be pining for Tal, and that he would get flustered, and then Cyr and Tal are just shameless, but most of that is off screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 08:09:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13162827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticTrickster/pseuds/ChaoticTrickster
Summary: Just a glimpse into what Meldier was thinking about when Caeden freed him from the Tributary- also into his mind in a few other instances.





	Just a Glimpse

**Author's Note:**

> It's not fantastic, but it was giving me problems in the present time sections. I like writing the Venerates in the past and stuff, but not so much syncing it up with the actual book. Anyways, I hope the two of you who actually read this enjoy it. =)

Mel really didn’t know why he was fighting going back into the do’ken. It was an escape from the pain, the only way he was going to be able to maintain his sanity. Yet, every time the Shift came around, he always fought his escape.

Maybe it was sheer stubbornness. Maybe it was some form of guilt- wanting to pay for his part in what had happened with Tal. Maybe it was just his need to be in control.

Tal’kamar.

At first, Meldier assumed the name had just come to mind because that’s where his thoughts had wandered- they did that often, even when he was inside the do’ken. Always, that name seemed to find its way back to the forefront of his mind. But this was different.

It took him a moment to realize why.

The Tributary opened, and Mel inhaled his first breath of actual fresh air in a millenia.

Tal was outside, slumped, unconscious, against the wall.

 

_ “Anyone else for drinks? I’ll buy for everyone except Tal,” Cyr offered, ducking the rock that went flying in his direction when he excluded Tal. He turned to the other Venerate with an innocent expression. “I’m just thinking of your well-being.” _

_ “So you care about mine and no one else’s?” Tal asked in amused annoyance. _

_ Cyr paused for a beat. “I thought that was fairly obvious by now.” _

_ This time, the blow he ducked was from Isiliar who attempted to smack him upside the head. _

_ Meldier watched in bemusement as Cyr talked himself into a deeper hole, just like he always did. The roguish Venerate was constantly getting himself in trouble with the others, and sometimes with actual political authorities in the land. Alaris had been forced to sit him down and talk to him seriously after he’d been caught in bed with a princess in the middle of a feast held to memorialize the Venerate in that land.  _

_ It was amusing, but also extremely frustrating, and Meldier took his leave of Cyr as soon as he could manage to remove himself from the other’s general proximity. _

_ To his surprise, Tal followed him. Cyr and Tal seemed to share a sense of wit, and Tal always seemed to be amused by Cyr’s misbehavior, no matter how detrimental it was to the group as a whole. The two spent a great deal of time together as a result. _

_ Yet, here Tal was, following Meldier instead. _

_ “I didn’t expect you to pass up drinks- even if you were going to be paying for your own.” Meldier paused at the top of the battlements and turned to face his quiet shadow with an arched brow. _

_ “I could say the same about you,” Tal responded, coming to a halt next to Mel and turning to look out over the lands around them, “especially since you would have been drinking not only free for yourself, but on Cyr’s dime.” _

_ Mel cracked a smile at that, but it faded quickly. “I do not trust him.” _

_ “I would think us fools if we did,” Tal responded. _

_ “And yet you and Alaris seem to have done just that.” _

_ “I cannot speak for Alaris, but I know that I, myself, trust him only as much as he has been proven he can be trusted.” _

_ “Which includes with your dick, clearly.” Mel froze. He really hadn’t meant to say that, even if it were fairly common knowledge among the Venerate that Cyr had managed to charm a bit more than just friendship from Tal’kamar. _

_ Tal just laughed, not sounding the slightest bit embarrassed. “He’s good company,” he admitted without any qualms. “And it’s not like I’m trusting him with anything that important.” _

_ Meldier choked, turning to look at Tal abruptly. _

_ Tal’s eyes were glinting with a great deal of amusement. “This conversation seems to be causing you some embarrassment, Mel. Is everything alright?” _

_ Mel knew his face was beet red, and he exhaled slowly to keep his temper under control. “You and Cyr clearly have much in common,” he almost growled. Cyr liked to tease him along these lines as well, something that, unfortunately, Isiliar had also picked up on, though she took pity on him more often than not. _

_ Tal blinked, taken back by the venom in his friend’s voice. “Sorry,” he offered quietly. “What’s bothering you so much of late, Mel?” _

_ Mel didn’t answer, and the red in his face didn’t lessen as he looked down, pointedly not meeting Tal’s eyes. _

_ Unfortunately, Tal’kamar was many things, but far from an idiot. _

_ Even out of the corner of his eyes, Mel could see the exact moment that it clicked in Tal’s head, and he almost immediately started to turn away. He didn’t need to have this conversation- not ever, but  _ especially _ not sober. _

_ “Hey, wait, Mel-” Tal made an annoyed grunt as he reached out and grabbed Mel by the shoulder as the other man tried to flee. _

_ Mel turned around in annoyance, about to say- he wasn’t entirely sure what, but  _ something _ insulting- only to abruptly find lips on his own. _

_ Tal kissed shockingly clumsily, but maybe it was just the circumstances, and he tasted faintly like ale, making Mel wonder when he had found time to drink or if that were just a constant thing about him. _

_ Mel pulled away slightly, looking up into Tal’s eyes as he panted slightly. “What the hell was that?” _

_ Tal tilted his head, looking down at Mel, and the slight height difference between them had never been so clearly defined. “I suppose it was an invitation,” Tal said softly, arching an eyebrow. _

_ Mel blinked. “And if I say yes?” _

_ Tal smiled, sharp and abruptly a bit dangerous as he leaned down to whisper in Mel’s ear. “If I told you, that would ruin the surprise.” _

 

Mel stared at the Tributary where Tal had put him, and where he had just momentarily put Tal in return. It had been a spur of the moment decision to force Tal’kamar to take his place, one he justified to himself by saying that perhaps Tal had some sort of failsafe built into it, maybe the Tributary had to have someone inside. But now he had examined the thing thoroughly, and he had no such excuse.

Still, he didn’t know if he could bear to let him go- to see him again, after all these years, after his betrayals, after…  _ everything _ .

He felt he had little choice.

With Tal freed from the Tributary, he looked about with wide eyes- almost as though he didn’t recognize the place.

In fact, within a few moments of conversation, Mel realized that he  _ didn’t _ . In fact, he barely even recognized Mel himself, and that only as a comrade, it seemed clear.

Tal looked… young. Young as he had only ever pretended to be, with jokes and smart remarks.

He was young, and so incredibly convinced that he was right.

Mel remembered those days. He remembered  _ Tal _ from those days.

So much had changed since then.

 

“Just tell me where she is!” Meldier raged.

They were beyond the Boundary now- both of them- and Tal was chained to the ceiling above them.

Or,  _ most of Tal _ , was chained, anyway. Pieces of him were scattered about the floor, and the stench of blood and rotting flesh filled the room, making it difficult to breathe. It was tempting to have him moved, but Meldier knew enough about torture to know what was most effective.

He wondered if he should find it ironic or perhaps sad that it was Cyr who had taught all the Venerate the most about torture.

“Tell me where she is, and this can end, Tal’kamar.”

Tal coughed bitterly, a trail of blood leading from his mouth down his chin and dripping to the floor. “I don’t  _ know _ . I don’t remember.”

Mel wanted to believe him.  _ El, he wanted to believe him. _ It wasn’t even that far-fetched, but there was no way of knowing. Looking into his eyes, Mel  _ did _ believe him. It made sense with what Alaris had told him about the Waters of Renewal, made sense with the innocence that had been in his eyes when he had freed Mel-  _ probably unintentionally _ , a traitorous voice whispered-, made sense with the lack of knowledge when Mel had freed Tal later.

Meldier took a shuddering breath and glanced to the side. Out of Tal’s field of vision, Alaris was standing there, and he shook his head- slowly, sadly. Mel turned his attention back to Tal and swallowed hard as Alaris turned and left.

He turned back to Tal, all the words he would never say frozen on his lips.

As he carved into Tal’s flesh once more, he prayed silently that he could see the words written in his eyes that he would never be able to say.

_ I’m sorry, Tal’kamar. _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? Please???


End file.
